a Princess and Her Knights
by AerynPalmer
Summary: The crew's moved on to a mostly crime free life style. Most of them working at Otto's. But then Kip and his gang rescue girl from a bar brawl. Now they might just have to break a few laws to keep her, not to mention themselves, out of trouble.
1. Monster Truck Shows and LB Vacations

**Monster Truck Shows and Long Beach Vacations**

"Hey man," Kip arrogantly smiled, "look what we scored."

Randal pushed up his work glasses and tossed the rag he had been using to polish the old classic they stood next to. He took the envelope being waved in front of his face from Kip's hand.

"How…did you steal these?" He asked quickly.

Kip looked hurt throwing his arms to his side like he was shocked, confused and ready to hit someone all at the same time.

"I know a guy," Tumbler said standing behind Kip. Ending the electricity between the brothers.

"They've been sold out for three months, who do you know, the Governor?" Randal asked sarcastically. Tossing the envelope back into his brother's outstretched hand.

Kip's smile returned, "Hey don't worry," he teased, "We got you and Otto ones too."

Kip reached into his back pocket and pulled out a second off white envelope. The front was marked with messy permanent marker, saying simply, for Randal.

Randal smiled, noticing the writing. "It's a nice gift, thank you."

"You better count me out." Otto said, emerging from the back paint shop.

"You mean to tell me we finally get tickets to the greatest monster truck show on earth, that same show we've been trying to get ticket's for, for weeks, and you can't go?" Randal asked incredulously.

"Otto you serious man?" Kip added.

"Hey," He said, hitting Tumbler upside the head, "Stay outta there."

Tumbler shut the drawer, to the desk he had been exploring, quickly. He turned to face the group, placing his arms across his chest like he'd been standing that way since he'd walked in.

"Kid, look around," Otto waved his arms in the air to emphasize his point, "I've got too many cars and not enough time. Ever since Toby got hold of the books he's had this place working full steam."

"And you're getting way more cash flow, right?" Kip said, slightly protective of one of his old crewmembers, and still friend.

Otto sighed, turning to Randal he said, "You better check if Sway is free."

"I don't know," Randal said smiling, "She might not be the type of girl who likes monster truck shows, she wears lip stick now."

Otto laughed.

The air was hot and sticky as Avery felt a hand on the small of her back. She blushed, slightly uncomfortable with the lack space between her and a guy she barely knew. She was usually like that, uncomfortable with new people.

"Now you kids have fun, we'll be away for two weeks, Preston's cell will be off most of the time, but mine will be on for emergencies."

Avery nodded in a practiced manner at her mother's directions.

"Don't worry Channel, you and my father should just focus on having a relaxing vacation." The hand left her back and moved towards her mother's suitcase. "Let me help you with this."

"Oh you're such a doll Tommy, Avery's lucky to have you as a host these two weeks."

The guy smiled and walked out to the car, tossing the suitcase uncaringly into the trunk of the white Cadillac.

Avery snorted, "Hey…"

"Is for horses, not your vocabulary. You know better than that." Her mother cut her off.

Avery sighed, trying again, "You know we came to L.A. for a vacation, not so you could go off on a vacation somewhere else."

"Avery," Channel said sharply, "My vacation is where ever Preston is."

Avery flattened her mouth into as straight a line as she could manage.

"You should just enjoy your time with Tommy, he seems like a great guy." Channel said, placing her tiny black sunglasses onto her tanned face.

"I would have had more fun at home." Avery said twisting the silver ring on her right hand thumb.

"Well you could use the sun." Her mother said curtly, turning, smiling and walking to the car.

Tommy re-joined Avery on the side steps of his house. Well, his father's house, which was really large and painted an off white with salmon colored trim. Avery crinkled her nose in disgust as Channel waved from the open window; the car sped off down the street.

"I always had a thing for Ivory," Tommy said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

She smiled.

"Go pack your bags," He said less sweetly, more business like.

"I never unpacked." Avery said.

Tommy looked surprised, but then shrugged, "Alright bring 'em out to the car then."

"Where are we going?" Avery asked, trying to keep the sweetness in her voice, the last thing she needed was to get on bad terms with the only person she knew on the entire coast.

"Long Beach." He said blandly, picking up his cell phone to dial.

He noticed her face and shut the phone.

"It's not a big deal, I have friends out there I have to go see, plus wouldn't you rather be at the beach, it is summer." It was his sales pitch, each point jumbled together with a smile on top.

"Alright." She said flatly, walking to the room Preston's maid had assigned her.

Twenty minutes later they were cruising down the highway in Preston's 1957 T-Bird convertible. White paint with red leather interior; Avery had to admit to herself she was pretty comfortable, whether Preston knew his son had taken his car or not.

"Long beach, huh?" Avery asked with slight curiosity.

"Don't worry," Tommy said, sliding his black sunglasses over his eyes to block the sunset's blinding light, "You'll like it."


	2. The Convergence

**The Convergence**

"Kip it's a good offer, I think we should take it." Tumbler stated, taking a swig of beer.

Kip didn't answer. He stared blankly at his own bottle, half empty.

"It's after nine man, where's Sway?" Freb asked, sitting down on the stool next to Kip.

"It's not like her to be late." Toby added, sitting next to Tumbler.

"Typical woman man," Mirror Man said, leaning against the bar in the middle of his four friends, "keeping you waiting."

Tumbler smirked, "Yea let her hear you say that."

Kip smiled, taking a swig of beer.

"Nice," Freb shouted, "pool table opening."

Toby got up silently, following his friend who handed him a pool stick.

A song from the '90's started to play. It was a melody vaguely familiar yet one that couldn't be named.

"Oh now I know they ain't gonna start playing that shit." Mirror Man said loudly, "I've got tah fix this." He chugged the remainder of his beer and walked directly to the jukebox, digging through his over sized pockets for quarters.

"It's gonna be a long night." Tumbler said, taking another swig of beer.

Kip nodded, "Man where is she?"

"Where are we exactly?" Avery asked, eyeing the large cargo ships suspiciously. It looked like a scene straight out of "On the Waterfront" except more modern and less welcoming, which she hadn't thought possible.

"We're meeting my friend at a bar." Tommy said, less friendly than Avery liked.

"No hotel?" Avery asked, trying her best at weak-but-gets-everything-she-wants female voice.

Tommy smirked, "After, I just have to stop in and give him something, it's really important. Than we'll go to our room."

Avery didn't flinch on the outside, her face stayed cool as a cucumber, but her stomach was doing flip-flops. Sharing a room, possibly a bed, with a guy she'd just met yesterday wasn't exactly her style.

"Here." Tommy said, parking the car and getting out.

Avery looked around removing herself slowly from the safety of her seat. The bar they were walking into was the classic fisherman's place, a plank for stairs and ropes for handles. The door swung both ways and it had a classic circular window hole, like the Titanic Avery thought. The door was painted blue like the rest of the building and rust formed on every crevice.

Tommy, the constant gentleman, held the door open for her.

"Thanks," Avery said sarcastically.

"My friend's right over there." Tommy said, brushing past her quickly. He reached out his hand to a guy sitting quietly in a booth. The unknown friend stood shook hands and proceeded to engage Tommy in what looked like the world's most intense business conversation.

Avery sighed. She realized they stuck out like green grass in the middle of a drought and couldn't understand how Tommy didn't see this.

"This is going to be some week." Avery said under her breath. Her frown deepened as she realized it was actually two weeks.

"Hey check this out." Kip said, pointing to Avery and Tommy.

"They're a little far from Orange County." Tumbler remarked, ordering another beer.

Kip's eyes followed Avery from the door. Her blue sundress was earning her plenty of stares. The guy she had come in with motioned for her to sit down. The booth was also occupied by a guy Kip knew more by reputation than actual contact, but that was mainly due to Kip never really getting into the drug scene.

"This isn't good." Kip said quietly.

"Nope." Tumbler agreed, handing him a beer.

"Hey quit pounding on the machine!" The bar tender yelled.

"It took my quarters man!" Mirror Man shouted back.

"Excuse me," Kip said distractedly to the bar tender, "When's Sway getting here?"

The gruff man looked down sourly, "She ain't coming in tonight."

Kip sighed.

"Perfect." Tumbler mumbled.

Avery took a seat tentatively next to Tommy. He didn't bother introducing her, in fact his friend didn't pay much attention, just a simple nod and than back to business. They were talking jibberish to her, all about amount and how the market was virtually untapped. For what she had no idea. She was just hoping the other members of the bar would start treating her like she didn't exist, all the attention was beginning to make her blush, and more uncomfortable than she thought she could get.

"Hey man," Mirror Man said, re-joining Kip and Tumbler at the bar, "check this out."

He pointed towards the door where five very well built and visibly armed men had come in. The sixth was skinnier, but walked as if he owned the world.

"Shit." Kip cursed, putting his beer onto the bar.

Bravado oozed from his presence as he strutted over to the booth. He stood uncomfortably close to Avery. She noticed Tommy's friend slightly tense. He had tattoos up and down his well-built arms. His tattered black tee and denims fit and helped him fit in. And his scuffed black army boots had obviously seen a fight or two in their day. To Avery there should be no reason for this man to tense. But with the introduction of this skinny tan man and his oversized black and white, ex-military look a like, body guards this tough friend of Tommy's certainly tensed.

"Phil," The skinny man started, "What's your friend doing in Long Beach?"

He turned his attention to Tommy, "Here for the truck show pretty boy?"

"No," Tommy answered, annoyance laced in his voice.

"No," the skinny man repeated, "I didn't think so."

He noticed Avery looking at him; he smiled an oily smile car salesmen practice years to achieve. Avery looked down at the table.

"What's the matter pretty boy," skinny man's attention went back to Tommy, "those rich white folks loose interest in your expensive white fun?"

Avery's eyes widened, "Shit, drugs." She thought.

"More like, I'm looking to expand my market base." Tommy replied, seemingly unfazed.

"I came to Long Beach with a drug dealer, fucking figures, thanks Channel, thanks so much." Avery thought as she began to twist the hem of her dress under the table, "How am I getting out of this."

"Yea?" skinny man smirked, "maybe we should talk."

Tommy motioned for him to sit down across from Avery.

"Outside." Skinny man said, sharply turning and walking towards the door, he whispered something to one of his guards who smirked.

"Well," Tommy said motioning to his friend.

"Like we have a fucking choice." The friend said agitated.

"Move," Tommy said, lightly touching Avery on the arm.

She got up, the room was starting to spin.

"Tommy…." She started but he cut her off.

"I'll be right back." He pushed her aside and walked out the door with his friend, two guards followed them out. One had walked out already with skinny man, leaving two with Avery.

"You're an awful long way from home sweet thing." One said, brushing his hand up and down her arm.

The other one laughed, sitting down across from her, they were boxing her in.

"Perfect," she mumbled.

"Your boyfriend bring you along to all his business deals?" The one who had been brushing her asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," She answered quietly, eyes focused on the battered wood of the booth's table.

"Kip what are you doing man?" Mirror Man asked as Kip stood up and started walking towards Avery.

Toby and Freb had stopped playing pool; Tumbler held his beer silently watching the event unfold. They had all huddled up when the skinny man they knew as Slice walked in with his entourage. Drug dealers are usually bad news, but drug dealers who have a criminal record longer than Santa's list and are smart enough with the law to stay on the streets, those are the guys you need to be prepared for. Bad things follow wherever they go and if you've been in Long Beach long enough you know Slice is a name you want to avoid.

"Man this is not good." Mirror Man said, shaking his head.

Guard number one had moved his hand to her back. Guard number two was laughing.

"Knock it off." Avery said frustrated.

He didn't stop.

"Please," she begged.

Pleading just made guard number two laugh harder and Guard number one bolder. He moved his other hand towards her chest when something caught it.

"I think you're done man." Kip said sternly.

Guard number two stood up.

"Here we go." Tumbler mumbled. Taking a final swig, emptying his beer.

The guard stared incredulously at Kip. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm a concerned citizen of this bar and I'm asking you kindly to fuck off." Kip said, dropping the guard's hand.

"Better watch your fucking mouth." Guard number two through his pointed finger menacingly in Kip's face.

Avery heard a bottle break and watched as shards of glass scattered onto the table. Guard number two feel back into the booth, grasping his head and trying to stop the bleeding.

Kip ducked the first punch as Freb's jaw connected with the second. Mirror Man pushed guard number one to the ground, screaming the whole way. Tumbler's fist connected repeatedly with guard number two's jaw as Toby delivered a few swift kicks to guard number one before having his knees kicked out from underneath him.

Avery felt arms grab her, looking down she noticed marking around his wrist. She could only see one, and it was for only a split second before she found herself running towards the door.

Kip pulled the out of place girl quickly towards the door. Freb and Toby were pre-occupied by a few guys from the bar who felt joining in on the fight would be fun and Mirror Man was holding down guard number one shouting loudly. With guard number two sufficiently incapacitated Tumbler followed Kip and Avery out the door.

"What…' Avery started, but was cut off, this time by Kip.

"Where are the keys?" He shouted.

"Here," Tumbler said, tossing the clinking metal pieces into the awaiting hand. "Get outta here, we'll manage."

Kip nodded as Tumbler re-joined the fight inside.

"C'mon." Kip said to Avery wrapping his arm around her tightly.

They walked quickly down the ramp.

The violent scene from inside was replaced by a war like scene outside, complete with car on fire. She didn't see the red and white convertible anywhere or Tommy for that matter. She saw a couple of skinny man's guards in the parking lot watching the car burn, their guns in hand.

Skinny man was shouting at them, waving his hands frantically in the air.

Avery was just about ready to collapse, and decided she probably would if her strange knight not in shining armor's arm hadn't been around her.

"Get in," Kip said, depositing her next to a polished black car that looked like it belonged in a 1970's T.V. show.

Her mouth opened slightly to protest, but then her brain engaged realizing the options were get into this stranger's car, the same stranger who saved her or hang out in a parking lot in the middle of the night next to a seedy bar complete with brawl inside and cars on fire outside.

She buckled her seat belt as they sped out of the parking lot, past a row of police cars heading towards the battleground.

"I'm…Avery." She said unsure of herself.

Kip looked at her a few seconds, than back to the road, "I'm Kip." He said just as awkwardly.

He made a left at the stop sign and a right at the next set of lights. Avery tried to pretend like she knew where he was driving her, well aware she was failing miserably at it.

"Your boyfriend's a real people person." Kip scoffed, stopping at a red light.

"He's not my boyfriend." Avery responded defensively.

Kip opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

Avery looked over and noticed he was looking at her; she looked at her hands.

"Are you hungry?" Kip asked awkwardly.

"Yea," Avery said, surprised at her self, "I am actually."

Kip nodded, "Ok."

He shifted into gear as the light turned green and took a left.


	3. Burgers

**Burgers**

"Hiya Kip," greeted a smiling middle-aged waitress.

"Hey Nancy," He nodded, taking a seat in a booth.

Avery slid into the seat across from him. The diner smelled like fries and milk shakes. The walls were plastered with '50's memorabilia, the booths looked straight out of "Grease" and the room was completed by stools lining a countertop, and a jukebox in the far corner.

"My ma works here." He said casually browsing a menu.

She didn't scoff, frown, or laugh. Kip expected that amount of money to not look so kindly upon the people with out it. No doubt the guy she came with wouldn't be grabbing a burger at a dingy diner. She sure kept strange company.

Avery nodded absentmindedly and said, "Cool. What do you recommend?" She picked up a menu.

"Other than dumping your boyfriend?" He said sarcastically, "The burgers, they're not amazing, but they're pretty good."

Avery nodded, "Works for me. I think I'm so starved I wouldn't notice if they were pulled out of the trash!" She frowned, "And he's definitely not my boyfriend."

Kip looked confused, "Where…when…uhm…" he trailed off. Not sure of what he should ask.

"Who, Why, and How?" She finished for him; still smirking she put down the menu as the waitress came over.

"So what're yah having hun?" She asked cheerily, surprisingly cheerily for close to 1am.

"Two burgers, two cokes. Thanks" He smiled breifly, handing her the menus and she left.

"You know, you're kind of sarcastic." He teased.

"Yea…sorry." She looked at her ring.

He studied her, still unsure about what to ask next.

She was fiddling with the ring on her right thumb finger; staring at the table. Her well fit deep blue polo shirt and dark denim jeans, he expected were designer, definitely didn't put her living anywhere near here. So he decided to start there.

"So," He started slowly, still watching her, "Where are you from?"

"I," She hesitated; pulling her eyes from the table she looked at him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted that she wasn't uncomfortable, she wasn't blushing, and he was definitely a stranger.

"I'm originally from Colorado," She let one shoulder up, and then pulled it down, forming a shrug, "But I got here by way of L.A. and a '66 ford mustang."

Kip smirked; there was a definite possibility she knew a bit about cars.

"He's got a nice car." Kip said, taking a swig of the coke the waitress had just placed, quickly, on their table.

A group of bikers had just filed into the diner, leaving the one waitress in the place very, very busy.

"Well," Avery swirled her drink, then decided to take a sip, "I doubt he understands it's anything more than a convertible. And it's his dad's anyways."

A few minutes passed in silence.

"So, how'd you get to L.A.?" He asked, suddenly smirking, "aspiring actress?"

"Ha!" Avery laughed, "You wish! Nah I was there for vacation, with my mother. She decided to run off to Palm Springs with Tommy's dad; they're dating; I don't think I mentioned that…but anyways, yea. They left, and Tommy promised a beach and he was honestly my only friend so I thought…hey why not?"

Kip stared at her a moment, "So Tommy was the guy at the bar?"

"Yea," Avery grimaced, "Turns out we're not exactly friends."

"And your ma dates that guys father?" Kip asked, taking a large bite out of his burger.

Avery shrugged, taking a smaller bite, "Well, my mom and I aren't exactly similar."

Kip nodded.

"I'm Avery, by the way." She stuck out her hand across the table.

"Oh," Kip reached out, awkwardly shaking it, before letting it drop, "I'm Kip."

"Thanks." Avery said, blushing slightly, staring at the table, "For saving me, yah know? I can't figure out how I got my self here."

"No problem," Kip smirked, "I think my boys were dying for a fight anyways. It was a slow night." He laughed.

Avery smiled.

"So this guy, who drives too nice a car for himself, tells you to pack your bags and drags you to Long Beach for what he said was vacation and turns out to be a drug deal, with one of the worst guys in Long Beach. And now you're stuck here how long?" Kip asked, more comfortably assessing the blue eyed, petite girl. She had a nice smile and really full red lips, but he tried not to focus too much on details; she was distracting.

"Two weeks." She said, pushing back her finished plate and taking a healthy swig from her drink.

"And where are you staying?" He asked. He noticed she'd finished most of her burger and she'd touched her fries.

A slow panic crept onto her face. "Oh gawd," she whispered, "I have no idea!"

"You don't know where you're staying?" Kip asked suspiciously. Maybe drugs weren't too far off.

"No, he brought me right to the bar, he made all the arrangements, oh gawd, he even has my bags!" She was fully panicking now.

Kip's mouth fell open slightly. He grabbed it up quickly, Tommy needed his ass kicked, and then some.

"You can stay at my place for the night." He offered, "And in the morning we can go find Tommy and get your stuff. It shouldn't be too hard, he sticks out in a crowd."

She looked at him nervously. "Yea, I think he does that on purpose…but why are you being so nice? You don't even know me? I could be like…an axe murderer or something."

Kip laughed, "I seriously doubt that, and I'm helping yah out because you look like a girl who's far away from home and's got no where else to go."

"I could go to a hotel?" She said, but as more of a question. "I've got my purse still."

"It's 2am." Kip stated, smirking. Tonight's events definitely hadn't hit her yet.

"Oh." She looked back at the table.

A few silent seconds passed. Kip shifted in his seat, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Memphis.

"Are you sure?"

"It's really not a problem." Kip assured her.

She smiled, "Ok then." She tried to calm her nerves; it wasn't like she had a choice.

This seemed to be the pattern ever since she got to Long Beach, her not having a choice and finding her self in odd and awkward situations…dangerous even. Though she doubted the guy who saved her from dangerous was dangerous too.

"Alright," Kip nodded, "You ready to go?"

"Yup." Avery tossed the napkin from her lap onto the table.

Kip smirked, "Sway would love her manners," he thought sarcastically, "Napkins in laps not to mention the posture." He held the door open for her.

"Thanks, again," she smiled quietly.

"Sure," He looked back into the thriving dinner, still stuffed with bikers, "See yah later Nancy."

From somewhere inside there came the muted response.

"I like your car." Avery said, plopping in the front seat and buckling herself in.

"Yea?" kip asked, sticking the keys in the ignition. "Thanks."

"Yea, I'd pick a '67 Chevie Impala over a Mustang any day." She slouched down in her seat, surprisingly tired.

Kip smirked; she definitely knew a bit about cars.


	4. Pictures and Racecars

**~*~**

**Pictures and Racecars **

"Give me a couple of minutes?" Kip said, moving quickly from the living room down the narrow hall.

The disheveled house smelled like cars. Avery wasn't sure how that was possible but the air was lightly tinted with a mixture of gasoline and that sharp new car smell.

Kip had switched on a light when they'd come in, it hung limply from the low ceiling, illuminating a worn brown leather couch and miss-matching fabric armchairs. Their was a television that seemed better suited for the early '90s propped up on an old crate. The floor between it all boasted car parts instead of a coffee table.

She watched as Kip moved from room to room, carrying what looked like sheets and pillows; but the light in the hall was dim enough she could only guess.

"You know," She called, shrugging off her purse and tossing it lightly into one of the armchairs, "I could just sleep on the couch."

Her eyes flashed back to the couch, but shrugged off her thoughts and didn't retract her offer.

Kip paused in the hall, looking at her, "Pretty thing like you? Nah."

Avery turned her head towards the window so he wouldn't see her smile.

He started moving back and forth from the rooms again.

"Besides," he said, "Tumbler and Memphis would be confused as hell tah see yah there."

"Tumbler and Memphis?" Avery questioned, moving towards the shelves.

"They live here too," Kip replied, "Tumbler was in the bar earlier…he tossed the keys at me."

"Oh," Avery said quietly. She twirled her hair nervously, though in truth she was starting to feel emotionally numb. It was like everything that had happened in the past 14 hours was just a dream; she'd wake up, in her bed, surrounded by her cloths, her things, her friends.

Avery sighed, not mentioning people she actually knew or places she recognized, her clothes were still locked in Tommy's trunk. "Perfect," Avery mumbled to herself, "best vacation ever."

She let her eyes run over the room some more, in desperate attempt to distract her mind. Tommy was gone, her clothes were gone, and she was probably a couple thousand miles from anywhere familiar.

The shelves were littered with trophies, pictures and various memorabilia. She smiled, picking a picture off the surprisingly sturdy shelf.

"Is this you?" Avery asked; she'd seen Kip re-enter the room from the corner of her eye. He may have been her knight in shining armor, but knights could turn out to be baddies too.

"Yea," Kip smiled, looking over Avery's shoulder. "I was ten – maybe eleven?"

"So you race?" She asked, looking up.

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "I used to…my family's kinda into cars," He paused, sitting heavily and sinking into the couch, "I mostly just help in restoring 'em now."

Avery nodded, searching for conversation. "So, uhm…who are the other people?"

Kip patted the cushion next to him on the couch; Avery sat, sinking back into the cushions. He noticed for the first time she was wearing perfume; it wasn't sweet, or strong, just a soft clean smell.

"That's my ma," Kip pointed, pulling his attention back to the picture, "And my older brother Memphis."

"Oh, your roommate?" She began twirling her hair again. Forcing back the thoughts of how she'd just totally agreed to a sleepover at a stranger's house; a stranger she'd met while he pulled her out of a seedy, burning bar, complete with drug dealers and waterfront location.

He smirked, "The one and only."

She handed him the picture; he noticed her nails were short and painted black.

"That's an interesting color." He commented; hoisting himself up and placing the picture caringly back on the shelf.

Avery nodded, "I like it." She replied simply. She'd almost gotten her thoughts quelled; but the constant butterflies in her stomach didn't help any.

Kip studied her a moment "You know cars?" He asked.

Avery snorted, then blushed lightly after registering that sound had come from her. "Way to be un-lady like," Avery thought, mentally kicking her self.

"Barely," continued, recovering her complexion, "But I know which ones I like. I kinda have a checklist of the ones I want."

It was Kips turn to snort. He didn't blush, "You have a car?" he asked pointedly. "How many cars do you have so far?" Was what he had thought.

Avery shook her head, "Nope, I mean…I've got my license, I just don't own a car. I wish."

"Oh," Kip said, shrugging, "Huh."

Avery twisted her hair, which fell just below her shoulders; straight and a dusky blonde.

A few seconds passed in semi-awkward silence. Avery cleared her throat. She'd thought about asking for a tour and nixed it. "What would I do if I found something disagreeable?" she thought, "It's not like I could go anywhere now."

"So…you work in a garage?" She asked. Trying to regain control of the butterflies that had stirred at the thought of how stuck she really was.

He smirked. "Yup," he stretched, yawning, and glanced at the clock, "I'll probably be there by the time you wake up tomorrow."

"Oh" Avery mouthed silently, nodding slowly.

Kip stuck out his hand; Avery accepted, and he rescued her from the bowls of, probably, the most comfortable couch she'd ever sat in. "I'll leave directions and a phone number." He said reassuringly.

"Ok," Avery tugged her shirt back in place. "I'm gonna try the hotels tomorrow morning. So with any luck I'll have a room by the time I see you." She smiled.

They walked down the cramped, dimly lit, hall. More family pictures decorated the walls; unevenly. Kip swung open the first door on the left, "Bathroom," he instructed and kept on walking.

Swinging open the second door on the right revealed a freshly made bed, two roughly folded towels, and a motorcycle. Or at least part of a motorcycle, rested at the foot of the bed. A narrow desk, stool, and short chest of drawers were the only other occupants in the room. It was on the small side; but felt homey.

Avery smiled wider, she couldn't stop herself, "Planning on driving it 'round the house?" She asked teasingly.

"I'm building it," Kip laughed, "It's no where near done. I had another one, but sold it a while back."

"Huh," Avery replied, still smiling. She sat stiffly on the bed.

"Yea, so…" Kip started, digging through the chest, "Those are fresh towels and sheets. You saw were the shower is…you kinda hafta wait a couple of minutes for the water to heat up."

He said it rushed; Avery cocked her head slightly to the side. Since when was a knight ever embarrassed?

"No problem." Avery said, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her jeans.

Kip tossed something from the drawers at her, "Sorry," he said earnestly, "It's the best I've got, it should be big enough to … uh…work?"

Avery held up a large Metallica t-shirt. "Perfect," She smiled.

Kip nodded, heading out the door. He paused at the frame and turned to face her. He opened his mouth to ask something, but decided against it.

"Uhm," He stated, "The door locks, if you're…uncomfortable?" He shrugged unsurely and trudged lightly down the hall.

Avery tilted her head again at the now vacant door. Shaking out her ponytail she stood up, shutting the door, changing, tossing the towels and her clothes to the foot of the bed. She admired the semi-built motorcycle a few moments before flicking off the lights and sinking into bed. She was awake just under a minute before drifting off to sleep.

She left the door open a crack, letting a sliver of soft yellow light in from the hall.


	5. Memphis

**~*~**

**Memphis**

Avery let out a groan as she rolled over in bed, glancing at the clock. It was 8am. It was summer and she usually slept in until at least 11. She shook out the two braids she'd folded her hair into the night before and looked around the room. She smiled as she noticed a plain yellow post-it stuck to the lampshade next to the bed.

In even, though not elegant, script it said, "Gone to work. Kip." In smaller writing an address, phone number, and directions followed. Avery smiled; he really was a nice guy, needed to use less hair gel.

Avery shook her head. She wouldn't know him long enough to have any sort of influence over his hairstyle. She'd be moving into a hotel room tonight, hiding out there until Channel comes home. Then she'd be on her way home. She'd probably never see him again after today.

She frowned; pushing those thoughts to the back of her head she assessed the room some more. It was comfortable here, peaceful.

Warm yellow sunshine streamed through the two bedroom windows, opposite the door and hall, though most definitely needed cleaning. She stepped out of the surprisingly comfortable twin bed. Snatching up the towels and her clothes she padded across the tan carpet. It was littered with oil and grease stains, even in the hall.

She shrugged. "It could be worse," she mumbled to herself. Switching on the shower it sputtered to life a few seconds later.

She moved her hand back and forth through the chilly water a few minutes before depositing the Metallica T and hopping in.

Twenty-five minutes later she was out, dressed and her tresses were tightly wrapped in the towel on top of her head.

Avery folded Metallica and made the bed. "Strangest vacation ever." She muttered to herself again. It was a habit.

Moving to the kitchen she flipped open the phonebook and started dialing every hotel that seemed half decent. Her cell was keeping pretty decent charge; she'd turned it off last night after realizing she had no charger and it could run out.

She made a face at the thought of being without her cell.

"Hello? Is this the Day's Inn?" Avery spoke into her phone hopefully, "Ok perfect, I was wondering if I could get a room for…"

"All booked up." The voice said before abruptly clicking off.

"Right," Avery sighed, trying the next number.

Fourteen hotels later Avery was put on hold. It was her last shot before trying some of the more inventive lodging numbers in the area. She poured out a bowl of cereal, after a very effective search mission for cereal and milk.

These boys needed groceries, bad.

She hopped up on the counter. Chewing patiently.

"Miss?" The voice on the other line sounded stressed.

"Yea?" Avery swallowed quick and asked, "So can I get a room?"

"Well," The woman sounded almost apologetic…almost, "We have one reservation that probably isn't coming. We have to hold it as courtesy until 11am. But we can put your name down and then if they don't show up we'll give the room to you."

"Okay," Avery agreed, it was her best shot, "Thanks."

They clicked off and Avery took another bite of cereal.

"Who are you?" A deep male voice asked.

Avery spun on her heels, "Oh."

It took her a moment to recognize the face from the picture. He'd gotten older.

"You're Memphis!" She exclaimed, sticking out her hand, "I'm Avery."

"Hi," He answered a little apprehensively, "I'm Randal."

The girl looked slightly puzzled, moving her dish to the sink and rinsing it, "Kip's older brother right?"

A small smirk hinted at the corner of Randal's lips, "Yea…you're Kip's friend?"

Avery shrugged. Moving through the apartment and down the hall.

"Uh…where is he?" Randal asked, following after her.

"Oh, at work," She answered; unfurling the towel she ran a hand through her damp hair. It was starting to curl. She hung the towel over the railing and, snatching up her purse from Kip's room, moved back to the mirror in the bathroom to apply mascara and lip-gloss.

Avery internally sighed; she didn't have her makeup bag and this would have to do. Randal was still watching her. A full smirk played across his lips now.

"I'm headed there now actually," she offered, grabbing the post it note from the lampshade.

"I can drive you," Randal said, more of an instruction then an offer.

Avery just shrugged, it'd be better then trying to figure out public transport, "Okay…. thanks."


	6. Welcome to the Garage

**Welcome to the Garage**

"I like your car," Avery offered. The entire ride so far had been in awkward silence.

"Thanks," Memphis said, making a right, "Kip bought it for me."

Avery just nodded. Out the window Long Beach wasn't getting any prettier. And she started to wonder if there even was a beach in Long Beach. And if there was, it was probably covered in trash, in the regular and white variety.

Avery smirked, and then mentally kicked her self. Who was she? Channel? She didn't think like that, usually.

"So," Avery started, trying to distract her mind, "Why Memphis?"

"Uh," Randal shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Well…what has Kip told you?"

"About you? Not much, just that your family was into cars." Avery replied, staring out the windshield. They seemed to be approaching a large junkyard. Complete with chain link and wood board fences.

"Well," Randal laughed to himself, "Yea, that's about right. I drove a car from here to Memphis once. When I was younger. And the name stuck."

Avery nodded. The car was parked.

For a junkyard there were an awful lot of antique cars scattered about. But the random piles of tires made up for it.

"Twilight zone," Avery mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Avery turned her head to hide the blush. She noticed a couple of guys standing on what looked like a makeshift deck.

"Listen, the doors through there," Randal pointed, "Kip's probably in the back by the paint shop."

"Thanks," Avery smiled, unbuckling.

She noticed the figures watching them, one gave a singular beckoning wave in Memphis…er…Randal's direction.

Randal unbuckled and got out, "Listen I've gotta go take care of something or I'd walk you back myself."

"No worries, and thanks," Avery smiled and climbed out of the car, "It was nice to meet you."

Randall turned back to face her, a now familiar smirk plastered across his face, "Nice to meet you too."

Avery walked towards the unmarked entrance of the large, waterfront garage. Casually she glanced back at the group of three standing on the makeshift porch.

They seemed perfectly at ease with the surroundings. Spare car parts and tires piled about antique machines. It was right out of the twilight zone, Avery thought again. She pushed open the wooden door, it's rusted hinges squeaked, not that you could hear them over the din from inside the large building.

If the outside yard had been a mess, the inside was more like a small town in the after math of a hurricane. Avery held back a grimace.

All around her men covered in overalls and general baggy apparel, half soaked in oil and grease worked on various aspects of a wide variety of cars. Bon Jovi blared over all the drills and bits. Avery sighed, which way was the paint shop? She never had been one for tech-ed in High School.

A pit bull shaped man completer with jowls and graying around the temples approached her, eyes still shielded by goggles. "Can I help yah sweetharht?"

Perfect, Avery thought, "Yea, I'm lookin' for Kip?" She tried her best to keep an even voice, like it was typical for her to be hanging out surrounded by half working cars and a garage full of rough-around the edges middle aged men.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw an overall clad body turn. He'd been bent over a nearby car's hood, she guessed working diligently at something in the engine.

"Hey Jimmy," the body sauntered over, with a natural swagger built into his walk.

"Did ever body look like a boxer around here, or was it just her imagination?" she thought to herself, a waning smile still on her lips. She was going for friendly and worthy of directions to Kip.

"I got this, why don't you go back tah shinin' that Buick of yours." The guy said with a smirk. He was probably around Kip's age, Avery reasoned, so much for thinking the place was filled with the middle aged.

He was dressed in baggy denim overalls, only one strap clipped, with a plain maroon t-shirt underneath that looked one, maybe two sizes too small. His sandy blonde hair was done up in spikes, most likely helped out a bit by some gel.

Avery smirked to herself. Some things were just universal.

"Aw forget you kid," The guy spat in response, "You know damn well I'm workin' on that '35 Ford, and what'd yah got? A Pinto."

The newest stranger, the young one, faltered, the smile falling back a bit, "It's for sentimental value or somthin' it's not my fault Otto takes whatever he gets for work." He waved a hand around emphasizing his point.

Avery glanced, she was no expert in shop sure, but she knew a good car when she saw one.

Most of the cars, from what she could tell of them, seemed to be the valuable kind of antique. The Pinto definitely stuck out. Though there might have been a '96 minivan in the far corner, but she couldn't really tell, there were too many things blocking her line of sight to get a good view.

"Oh so you're goin' after Otto now?" The pit bull man didn't seem to be in a good, or helpful mood.

Avery frowned, the kid could definitely take the middle-aged guy, and his arms were in shape, she was sure the cut off sleeves meant to show off the muscles, like the tightness of it. And he didn't have the beer gut of his opponent but she really wasn't in the mood for a fight to break out. She just wanted to find Kip, which was kind of strange considering she didn't really know him that much better.

"I'm not goin' after anyone old man," the kid waved off the offer and turned his attention to Avery. Ending the confrontation before it really started.

"Hi," he smiled crooked and Avery's stomach did a flip. He stuck out a hand casually, "I'm Tumbler."

Avery couldn't entirely hide the smile, everyone had really strange names around here, "Avery," she offered, "I'm looking for Kip?"

"Ah," Tumbler said, a certain realization seeping into the swagger, "Yea he's out by the paint shop."

He paused, looking Avery over a minute longer then necessary, and sure enough a faint pink crept into her cheeks. That seemingly decided whatever it was that needed deciding in Tumbler's head, "I'll show yah."

"Thanks." Suddenly Avery found herself wishing she'd had her makeup bag this morning.

"Welcome to Otto's." He said, smiling infectiously. She couldn't stop the large smile that spread across her face in response.


End file.
